


Strawberries with Sugar

by Wintergreen_Tictac



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Belly Rubs, Birth, Blood, Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Doubt, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintergreen_Tictac/pseuds/Wintergreen_Tictac
Summary: Things at the hotel are about to change. Follow Angel, Alastor and the whole gang as we anticipate this little bundle of whatever the fuck itll be?! Alastor Mpreg
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

Soft footfalls could be heard as Alastor descended the stairs. The radio demon was usually the first to wake in the hotel, commonly greeting his coworkers and friends to some soft jazzy tunes to start the day. However, it was almost noon by the time he came downstairs. The majority of the hotel did not know yet, but Alastor was about 10 weeks pregnant. Sure Charlie had made comments on the deer demon sleeping longer, but that thought was easily deterred with a lie of late night hunting; Charlie never condoned, or even liked to talk about Alastor’s need to hunt, so that was a quick way to change the subject. Husk also showed interest in his predicament, and was caught entirely off guard one day when Alastor threw up at his bar. Sure, he had seen his fair share of vomit, but certainly not from Alastor. The demon always kept his composure, and rarely drank to the point of intoxication.

Really, the only person who knew of Alastor’s condition was Angel Dust, and with good reason. After all, it was that tall spider fucks fault he was knocked up in the first place. Alastor was not one for relationships in his past life, even in his after life; but there was just something about Angel that turned his world upside down. 

By noon, the hotel was at a lull, any guests they had would be out in hell "trying to be better people." Nifty was sweeping the front hall while Husk was wiping down top shelf liquor. Alastor gave a static nod to the two as he made his way to the place Angel always was this time of day; the kitchen.

Angel had always had a knack for baking. While he was alive he had dreams of opening a malt and sweet shop in the city, but leave it to his fucked up habits to take that dream too. While there would be no sweet shop in hell, baking for his friends was enough for Angel. He was working on his treats when his dear deer sat at the counter with a content sigh.

"Mornin toots" Angel commented, blowing a kiss across the counter.

"Can one call it morning when it is already past noon" Alastor replied.

"Well I wouldn't dare wake my mate after such an awful morning. Ya feeling any better" Angel asked.

Alastor shivered as he recalled this morning. Somebody needed to remind their spawn that morning sickness was intended for the _morning_ and not midnight... and two... and four.... and five.

"Much better now mi amore." Alastor sniffed the air around him. "What are we baking today."

"Lemon poppy seed cake" Angel replied as he finished dusting the loaves with powdered sugar.

Alastor eyed the cakes from out of the corner of his vision. The fresh citrus wafted through the hotel and made the demons lips moist with the waterfall of drool his mouth produced.

Angel cocked his head as he watched the deer practically eye fuck his baked goods. He cut off a corner piece, placed it on a plate and slid it to the famished looking demon. Angel went to the drawer to get a desert fork and turned around to see his mate holding the slice of cake like a fucking apple, taking mouthfuls of it as he stood and walked to the fridge.

"Glad to see someone has an appetite" Angel remarked.

Alastor knew his way around a kitchen, mainly due to the fact that his mother worked in a southern kitchen when he was a young man. He had memorized a few recipes she had taught him, but for the most part, Alastor fed very sparingly, barely enough to keep the demon skinny rather than emaciated. While he wouldn't consider food one of his fondest activities, his new found condition had fizzled any enjoyment he got from food. His main source of nutrition, meat, was thankfully still palatable, albeit cooked to an unlawful well done. However, any strong herbs and onion had to be quickly eliminated if Alastor wanted to keep his stomach from churning.

Alastor hummed something incoherent with a mouthful of cake as he poured himself a glass of milk. He approached the spider and pulled him in. 

"My dear you have outdone yourself" the faint sound of an applause track was drowned out by the demon cutting an obscenely large slice of cake.

"Are ya shitting me, you don’t even like cake" Angel said, looking the demon up and down as he sat next to him at the counter. "Guess baby likes cake."

"Baby likes what now?" Vaggie exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen with Charlie.

_record scratch_

If Alastor had any color in his face... it would have drained when he heard that comment.

"Oh Vagitha, my dear sweet naive Vaggie, baby is a term of endearment. I have manifested for decades my dear, so I am certainly not a baby" Alastor smile twitching trying to keep from freaking out.

"I know what baby mean dumbass" Vaggie remarked, confused by Alastor’s need to explain.

"What Vaggie _means_ is it's good to see you are eating Al. We were worried about you for a minute" Charlie said, nudging Vaggie. 

"Thank you Charlie" Alastor said.

"Anyways, we were just coming to remind you two that the staff meeting is pushed back to 4, if that's okay."

"Yeah Charlie that's fine" Angel yelled from the pantry.

"Cool beans. We'll see you to at 4" Charlie remarked, leaving the kitchen. Vaggie followed her, but took one last look at Alastor before she rounded the corner.

Once the ghost was clear, Angel let out a soft chuckle while his partner turned to him, red in the face with a stare that would have killed him if he weren't already dead.

"You know we're gonna have to tell them sooner than later; yous already got the bump"

"I have no such thing!" the demon shouted back as he attempted to look at himself from every possible angle.

"I think it suits ya" Angel remarked watching his mate attempt to straighten out his shirt and jacket.

"It must simply be the cake I consumed. Nothing more" the demon remarked as he passed the spider to retreat to their room.

Alastor shut the door, locking it behind him as he rushed to their bathroom. The demon shed his additional layers until he was shirtless. He studied his reflection, his stomach wasn't any different than his normal appearance. However, just below his stomach, right before his waist met his pants, there was indeed a small curve to the demon’s middle that had not been there before. He let his long fingers hovered over the bump, almost afraid that if he touched it, it would vanish. He finally made contact, displaying a warm hand over his scarred middle. He moved his hand from side to side and even attempted to pinch the skin to see if it was indeed just from overindulgence. Knowing he was pregnant and having it visible to others made his situation feel all the more real. 

He sat at the foot of their bed, hand still cradling his small bump before, without a hint of radio static, he spoke, "Why hello there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few of you asked for more chapters and to see this story through so I figured I'll give it a go. This will be the last chapter for at least a few days since I'm back to work today. Leave comments and if you have any ideas on where to take this story next. I'm open to ideas.

Alastor paced the length of the pair's bedroom, hand instinctively going to his stomach. He tried to keep from doing such things outside of the privacy of their room, however it had become more of a security thing for Alastor. Placing a hand on his ever growing midsection would bring even more attention to the deer’s changing behavior. At first, when his bump became noticeable it was easy enough to conceal. Alastor’s dark wardrobe concealed it well at first, until his usual clothes started to fit more snug in all the wrong places. Then it was looser shirts and more casual styling; absolutely nothing could be tucked in. Now that he was 17 weeks along however, even loose fitting clothing could not hide the obvious changes happening to his body. Clothes could always be bigger, but hiding this baby was no longer an option.

Which leads us to our current predicament. Angel was currently wrangling up the hotel staff in the main lounge so that the pair could tell their friends the news.

He continued to pace the room until a knock at the door stopped him cold in his tracks.

"It's just me Al" Angel replied, wiggling the door knob; even though he knew it would be locked. 

The further this pregnancy went on, the more paranoid his mate became. He wasn't sure it was a hormone thing... or a deer thing... or an eldritch thing... all he knew is he wanted it to stop. Hopefully getting the news out to their friends would calm his nerves even the smallest bit.

"All right, everyone's downstairs waiting, so it's up to you... can we tell them this time.”

Alastor looked at his mate; would gave him a sympathetic grin. He had such caring eyes, so concerned with him and his feelings. Angel was going to make an excellent father.

"Al.... Al, sweetheart"

Alastor flinched as a gloved hand cupped his face.

"You're crying again deer." Angel remarked brushing the tear from his cheek.

Alastor recoiled and made his way over to the bed; trying not to cry, and larger and more tears trickled down his face. Goddam hormones.

Angel patted the spot next to Al on the bed. 

"May I?" He asked.

“I'm not ready” Alastor remarked, placing his head in his hands.

"Sweetie, this is the third time were trying to tell th.."

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Alastor snapped back, tears streaming from the demon’s eyes. 

"I'm not ready for this... any of this” the demon said, gesturing to his belly. “If you were the one who was pregnant, everyone would be over the moon. Because you'd make an excellent father. But... me... they know I'll fuck it up, just like everything else. And this child... I can't mess this up" He said through shaky breaths and radio static.

"Okay first of all, what the fuck gave you any idea that you’d be a lousy parent. Look at Nifty, yous practically her dad ya know. And if anyone's got a problem with you carrying our kid, then they gots a problem with me cause I don’t take no shit when it comes to my mate."

The taller demon took the others hand in his.

"This is my kid too, and I'm super excited about it and I wanna tell our friends. I know ya scared but ya got no reason to be.

Angel placed his hand on the demon's bump, rubbing his thumb over the stretched fabric. He stood and held out an arm to his pregnant mate, who timidly accepted it.

The two made their way to the lounge where the other four were waiting as patiently as they could.

Suddenly,

**"YO GUESS WHO'S KNOCKED UP BITCHES!!!"**

The groups collective heads shot the bottom of the stairs where a grinning Angel and scarlet-faced Alastor stood. Alastor stared at the spider who nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders; almost as to says "Whoops."

Charlie shot up and ran to the pink spider, squealing the whole way.

"This is amazing! Congratulations. I can’t wait to see what you look like all cute and pregnant and."

"While I'm flattered princess, I ain't exactly the eggo whose preggo if ya catch my drift" Angel said making quick glances between Charlie and the demon who seemed to be inching more and more behind him.

A moment of silence fell through the hall before…

"I FUCKING KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP WITH YOU" Vaggie said as she bolted from the couch.

Nifty followed behind and latched herself to the deer demons shins as Vags and Charlie hugged Alastor.

Alastor let out an overwhelmed sound which caused the 3 ladies to step back a few feet.

"YOU owe me twenty dollars" Vaggie said as she nudged her girlfriend.

"You knew?!" Alastor remarked stunned.

"Of course I knew" Vaggie replied as she looked at the demon’s midsection "You've had your hand on your stomach every second for like a month.

Alastor looked down to see that indeed his hand was instinctively cradling his bump. Guess he wasn’t hiding it as well as he thought.

A glass clink could be heard from the couch as Husk placed his bottle and stood from his seat. He walked over to Alastor who looked up at him sheepishly. 

Husk held out his hand as if to shake the others hand. When Alastor took the cat demons hand he was pulled into a hug by the larger demon.

"You're gonna make a great father" Husker said softly.

With that and a nod to Angel, the cat went back to his spot on the couch.

Alastor looked around at their friends. He sniffled back a few tears as he looked down at his bump; hand still resting atop it.

Angel came back to where the radio demon was standing and placed a hand on top of Alastors.

Alastor kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are appriciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory on Husk... and some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have requests for the story... please post them, I am running out of ideas.

Husk had never really wanted to be a bartender; he had wanted to be a singer. He had originally applied to the bar to sing in their lounge, but was instead offered the job as bartender with the promise that he could take the stage on slow nights. With the promise of honing his skills and making money, he gladly took the job.  
And he was actually pretty good at. He made pretty tips; half because he knew how to make a decent drink, the other half cause he was _"hot?"_ More and more people came the nights he worked at the bar, which meant less and less time to take the stage. Bartending kept him from his dream and became a living hell.  
  


Ironic that in actual hell and he was still bartending. Husk sat on his stool behind the counter, wiping off some of the dustier bottles when a certain overlord plopped down in front of him.

"I ain't giving ya liquor you know that" Husk remarked.

  
"I'm quite aware, but thank you again for reminding me I can't drink" the demon said holding his head up with one hand while the other sat on top of his growing bump.

  
"You okay Al?" Husk commented as he placed the bottle back in its spot.

  
"My back in killing me, and Angel is asleep" Alastor whined.

Husk looked at the overlord before wiping his hands on his apron before stepping out behind the bar.

  
"Lean forward" He said.

  
"What are you do.ING?!?!" The deer tensed as two large paws were pressed into his hips.

  
"Your short" Husk responded.

  
"I beg your pARdoN" Alastor yelped as the cat behind him pressed harder on his hips.

  
"Relax Bambi. Your shorter which means most of your back pain is cause by your hips shifting. Counter pressure takes some of the weight off your hips" the cat said as he kneaded his paws into the other demon’s sides.

Husk reveled in the silent victory when he felt the other demon’s tight muscles begin to loosen under his hands.

"How do you know so much about this subject?” Alastor questioned as he relaxed more into the touch.

"I had a kid back when I was alive" 

"You did?" the demon said, trying to turn around to face the demon behind him, "I never knew you had kids?"

"Yeah" Husk said as he released Alastor’s hips, much to the deer’s displeasure, and fished a pocket watch from his pocket. He pressed a button and revealed a picture in the inside lid of Husk, a woman, and a small infant. "That's Jacob. He's about 10 months old there. My girl was small like you are and had the same problem round this time."

"Have you ever tried contacting him in the living world."

"Nah" Husk said as he closed the watch and walked behind the bar. "I died when he was 2, so he spent even remember me" the demon said as he poured himself a drink and shot it back.

"Well, don't you want to know how they turned ou...!!" Al's sentence abruptly stopped as his wide eyes shot to his stomach.

"Bambi?" the cat said as he placed his glass back in the cupboard.

"Something's wrong" the demon spoke almost inaudible.

"Woah Al, take a breath. What's wrong."

"I felt something, right here" the demon said pointing to the side of his bump.

Husk leaned over the bar and pressed his hand on Alastor’s bump and shot the demon a look.

"THAT RIGHT THERE! that's the feeling." Al said, almost falling out of his seat.

A hardy chuckle was heard from the bigger demon. "Al, your kid just kicked ya."

"Oh" the demon spoke, slightly embarrassed as he placed his hand where the kick had come from.

"I've got to show Angel" the demon shot up from his seat and rushed up the stairs.

Husk took his seat behind the bar as he watched the clumsy deer until he was out of sight. He pulled the watch from his pocket, and sighed as he looked longingly at his son once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Husk is bi-curious, but it probably won't evolve into anything more than just an idea.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormones continue to be a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!—This is my first time Ever writing “this kind” of chapter in one of my fics.
> 
> Please go easy on me as I have literally no idea what the fuck I’m doing. Okay… you may proceed

**Warning!!—This is my first time Ever writing “this kind” of chapter in one of my fics.**

**Please go easy on me as I have literally no idea what the fuck I’m doing. Okay… you may proceed**

Alastor stirred from his light sleep. The further along the pregnancy advanced, the more uncomfortable Alastor became; thus resulting in the demon’s inability to sleep. The demon laid flat on his back, sighing a heavy grunt as a flurry of kicks against his insides woke the deer even more.

  
"Your timing is impeccable my dear" He remarked as he pressed his hand into his side, shifting his belly so that he could get up to pee.  
  


Once the demon sat up, he was hit with a dull twinge followed by a sharp pinch that made him recoil. The demons belly had hidden the peaked tent underneath his trousers.  
The demon groaned before hoisting himself and walking to the bathroom.  
  


Alastor was not keen on “self-pleasure,” and rarely took care of himself in such a way, finding the process messy. He found that the problem usually went away if one ignored it long enough. The demon proceeded with his normal morning routine, all the while trying to will away the throbbing feeling between his legs.

By the time he had brushed his hair back into a small ponytail, the knot in his belly was growing unbearable, making the demon feel like he was going to throw up.  
  


With an annoyed huff, the demon shed his pajama bottoms in one foul swoop, revealing his engorged member, already dripping with precum. He grabbed a hold of his appendage and began a steady pace, all but begging for it to go away. He propped a leg up on the toilet seat in an effort to better reach himself.  
  


A handful of uneven pumps finally finished the demon off, sending a egregious amount of hot fluid sailing across the floor. The demon braced himself, chocking on his haphazard breaths, as his heartbeat filled his flushed ears.  
  


"What the fuck is going on in here!" Angel said as he walked into their bathroom, certainly not expecting to find his pregnant mate… half naked… jerking it… yeah that was literally the last thing he expected to see.

Alastor’s flushed face, covered in a sheen of sweat, turned even more red as the demon all but crumpled into himself, tears streaming down his face.

“Angel, make it stop. Why does it hurt?” the smaller of the two blubbered from his seat on the cold tile floor.

If Angel ever wanted to see his kid, he had to stifle the laughter building in his chest.  
  


“Christ Al, ya just horny is all!” Angel remarked as he bent down to help clean his mate up.  
  


Soft sobs could be heard from the deer as he comprehended this new found situation. Usually any “physical needs” he took care of were involuntary; and while the demon had felt arousal a few times in his life… he had never really felt “horny.”  
  
“Ahh well I see then” the demon said, huffing as he rose from the tile floor; attempting to regain his composure

“Uh… Al,” Angel muttered, eyes meeting the deer re-erect member. Alastor all but whined at the thought of repeating the process.  
  
“C’mere love” Angel said, planting a kiss and biting at the red headed demon’s lips. “You’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn.”  
  


Alastor let of a nervous laugh before having his hand taken and being led to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous possibly asexual laughter*  
> Okay now that the kinky chapter is out of the way... back to fluff and stuff   
> Leave me a comment and tell me it's not as bad as I think it is


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy is beginning to take it's toll on poor Al.  
> Also a very unwelcome face drops by the hotel

As the months progressed and spring rolled into summer, the hotel became a bustle of activity. The staff of the hotel eagerly awaited the arrival of their newest member; but none more so than Angel Dust. The closer Alastor came to giving birth, the more concerned the spider became. This led to Angel being very clingy to Alastor, much to his disdain. The deer was approaching 35 weeks and with that came a severe lack of impatience for his mate’s antics, or anything else for that matter. So much so that that morning Alastor had practically made Angel go downstairs and socialize with their friends while he attempted to nap; even though he knew he was far too big to find a comfortable sleeping position.

Angel was in the kitchen whipping up some pecan bars he knew Alastor had been craving; eyes flicking to the clock every few seconds, when a certain pair of ladies walked in from the front.

  
"Morning Angel," Charlie said as she walked past the pink demon.

Angel didn't answer.

"You okay Angel?" Vaggie asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess" he responded, focusing on cutting the bars into perfect little squares 

"He's upset cause momma deer doesn't want him around" Husk joked.

He reached for one of the bars before Angel stabbed his knife into the cutting board just inches away from Husk's hand. "Those ain't for you "Angel said.

Husk glared at the spider before retreating his hand and taking a swig of his booze.

Husk promptly choked and sprayed liquor, hacking as he tried to regain composure.

Alastor walked into the kitchen, hair disheveled and eyes glazed over with exhaustion. He was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and one of Angel's band tees; stretched over Alastor’s enlarged middle, his heavy belly poking out from the bottom.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Husk said, fighting back coughs, and a subtle blush.

"It is literally hot as hell outside, so I will wear whatever I wish to be comfortable in."

Alastor’s glare could have burned a hole through the demon, but instead he settled for swiping a pecan bars and scarfing it down, making sinful noises of pleasure.

"Any luck with the nap?" Angel asked.

"I'm afraid not my dear" the smaller said as he pecked the spider’s cheek and took another bar from the plate.

Angel placed a hand on his mate’s stomach, feeling their child move beneath.

"Why don't go head upstairs, and I'll be in in a minute, maybe a back rub will put you two to sleep."

"But I just walked down here" the demon sighed as he lowered himself into a seat.

"Babe, I'm about to be honest with you; while I’m loving the show, ya can't be down here dressed like that, ya giving Husker over there a boner."

"I AM NOT!" the cat demon yelped, blush spreading across his black and white face.

Alastor let out a chuckle before struggling to get up, "Ah but of course" the demon remarked to the joke. He picked up 2 more pecan bars before begrudgingly making his way back upstairs.

Husk grumbled to himself while Vaggie snickered from her spot in the kitchen.

  
“Oh lighten up toots” Angel sang as he placed a pecan bar in front of Husk and booped him on the nose before turning on a heel and making his way to the stairs.

Angel laid a soft knock on the pairs door before opening the door. What he found may just be the most goddam cute shit in all of hell. Alastor had fallen asleep laying on the bed, shirt rolled up, probably waiting for that backrub, with his hands protectively cradling his swollen stomach. Angel also totally didn’t take a picture of that cuteness with his hellphone to add to his collection of Alastor fluff. His mate was so exhausted and needed all the rest he could get before the birth. So, Angel left their room, wincing as the door creaked behind him. He was about to head back downstairs, when a familiar face sent a shiver down his spine.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we hit 1000 reads. Thank you all for your support, I hope I am writing an enjoyable work. Comments are what keep me going so leave them down below.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit goes down

"Hello Angelcakes" the sickly sweet voice called out to him.

Angel's grip on the door handle tightened. He knew that bastard’s voice anywhere. He gave the door an extra tug to make sure it was shut.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked.  
  
Val let out a chuckle as he placed a hand on the wall, dragging his acrylic nails over the textured wallpaper. He reached down and placed a large hand on the spider’s shoulder.

"What do you mean. Daddy can't pop by to see his son and the expecting mother?"  
  
Angel threw Val's hand off in disgust. How had he found out? They had been so careful, literally only telling those in the hotel. They had known that if word got out it would cause a stir in the overlord circle. While Al’s turf and reputation were important, they had a more important thing worth keeping safe.

"He don't wanna see ya" Angel spat at the taller demon. “And neither do I.”

A large hand pushed Angel against the wall, holding him there by his throat. The spider’s heels barely scraping the floor trying to bring his body to the ground.

"Ah.ah.ah, best not to get testy with your boss, doll."

Val released his grip on the pink demon who crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath. He made his way to the shared bedroom door before a pink fist made contact with the taller's face.

"There ain't no fucking way I'm letting ya anywhere near my kid!" Angel yelled, trying to land another punch, only for it to be caught and blocked.

Val rubbed his lip with his other hand. A trail of blood running down his chin from where his lip was split open. He let out a small, eerie laugh.

"The fuck's so dam funny to ya?" Angel snarled.

Val stood and straightened his jacket as he spoke.

"Angel, I have no desire in the child of a _whore_. Those pop up more than I could count. But the child of an overlord is much much more rare. With that kind of prize in my possession, I could have whatever I wanted, as well as any assets the radio man would be leaving behind.”

Angel saw red. Not only was he threatening his kid, but his love too. He didn't care if he was his boss, and an overlord; Angel was gonna kill him if it meant keeping his family safe.

He lunged at the overlord, tackling him to the ground before getting on top of him, unleashing a down-pouring of fists. Val pushed the demon off of him and made his way back to the door. Angel shoved the Val again, earning him a backhand to the face; but he didn't let up. He continued to force the man away from the door, all the while receiving a beating in the process.

A creak of the door made Angel's blood run cold. His gaze snapped back to see Alastor leaning out from behind the door, still groggy from sleep. The deer froze at the scene before him.

"My my, just the demon I was looking for." Val spoke as he stood up.

Angel stood between the deer and the moth, releasing a feral growl as he shielded his mate.

Val shoved Angel, sending him careening into the hallway credenza. He reached out to grab for the pregnant deer before Alastor stabbed the moth with his protruding antlers.

Muscles contracting, he braced himself as he tried to further his antlers deeper into the other man's chest.

Val shook himself violently slamming the pregnant overlord against the wall.

Alastor’s antlers slid out from the demon’s chest as he was hurled towards the door.

A gasp escaped the demon as he found himself on the floor, visibly shaken.

Val hovered over the smaller man and grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him down the hall.

Alastor dug his heels into the carpet, shielding his stomach with his hands.

Suddenly, Angel jumped onto the purple man's back and wrapped his lower set of arms around his throat, causing him to let go of his prize and wrestle with the spider.

Through the shock blurring his thoughts, Alastor heard Angel shout out.

"AL, RUN!" he screamed as he was thrown off by the bigger demon.

With that order, Alastor summoned his mic and teleported; vision fading to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any tips for me on how to make my chapters longer, I'm having a real hard time breaking 1000 words a chapter and could use the help. Thanks for reading. Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shitty situation get even shittier.

_Dark._

_Darkness._

_Where am I._

_What happened._

_Val._

_Angel._

_Fight._

_Not Angel._

_Fight._

_Pain._

_Where?_

_Head?_

_No._

_Ribs?_

_Yes._

_Broken?_

_No._

_Bruised?_

_Yes._

_Stomach?_

_Yes._

_Baby?_

_**Baby.** _

_**Angel.** _

_**Run.** _

_**Baby.** _

_**WAKE UP!** _

The deer's eyes shot open and stared down the front end of an oncoming car. He was literally a deer in headlights; which he might have found amusing at literally any other time. With all his effort, he lunged himself toward the side of the road as the car sped across where he was, blaring its horn all while the driver shouted profanities at him. He hit the ground with a thud, chest heaving as he continued shuffling to safety. He finally made it to the side of a building.

Once he leveled his breathing he assessed his situation. Where was he exactly? It appeared he was about a mile from the hotel, although he wasn't too familiar with the area. But it was nowhere near the radio tower he had intended to teleport to. He must have overused his powers, which had only happened one other time in the last century.

_Great._

He was quickly drawn out of that thought by the searing pain in his side. He looked down, slightly mortified to find he was still only wearing boxers and a tight shirt. He placed a hand on his low hanging belly; breathing a sigh of relief to still feel their child's aura within him, albeit slightly less so. He winced as his hand ran up his side, feeling his bruised ribs under his shirt.

He attempted to heal them, with little success as another sharp pain gripped to his sides.

"Hey man are you okay? That jackass nearly hit ya?" a younger woman spoke out.

The deer turned to face the shorter demon.

"Oh shit" she declared, her eye darting to the demon's enlarged stomach.

She quickly removed her oversized army style jacket and handed it to the man.

“Take this” she offered.  
  
"Mèsi" he replied as he took the jacket and hurriedly put it on, remarking at how it even swallowed up his own body.  
  
"Is there someone I can call for ya. You shouldn’t be out here alone in your condition.”

Alastor looked down at his feet, _at least where they had been the last time he saw them_ , and sighed. Curse him for not taking an interest in more modern technologies.

"D'ya know how t'get to da Happy Otèl?"

"The what now?" she puzzled for a moment before decoding his drawl, "Ohh, the Happy Hotel, yeah I know a guy there. I can take you mister..."

"Alastor" he said; nimbly offering his hand.  
  
"Cherri" she said, taking the taller man's hand in hers and shaking it.

The two walked side by side the majority of the way, having to slow down a few times to let Alastor catch his breath after the cramping in his side got worse. They were nearly a quarter mile from the hotel, the rooftop peeking out from behind the smaller buildings.

Alastor came to an abrupt halt, hand going to the side of his stomach as he took in a sharp breath.

Cherri stopped and turned only to be met by wide eyes.

Alastor's knees buckled as a particularly harsh cramp wracked his abdomen, followed by a wash of fluid down his legs onto the pavement.

"Oh Fuck!" Cherri exclaimed. "Stay here, I'm gonna run and get help."

As Cherri sprinted toward the hotel, Alastor looked at what was presumably his water on the asphalt and had only one thought.  
  
  


_Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a particularly original idea; nut in my story, Alastor's Cajun accent comes out when he is especially tired or emotional, hence all the accent in this chapter.  
> I am not cajun, nor do I know anyone with a cajun accent so please show me mercy. If I did any of the dialogue wrong leave a comment below and I will gladly fix it.  
> Also you can comment down below if you have any ideas for the story. I'm figuring I have about 3 more chapters till this story is done so now's your chance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory on Angel and his journey to becoming a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i say that this chapter was a bitch to write.... I mean it was a BITCH to write. took me literal day... but im happy with how it came out.

"MAMMA!!!" the tiny girl cried as she ran into the kitchen, tugging on the larger lady's skirt.  
  
"Mamma, Tony took my doll and ain't sharing."  
  
The 5-year-old gave an overly exaggerated pout with her arms crossed as she looked at her mother with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Molly, you need to learn how to share with your brother."  
  
"But I wanna play with that one" she responded, stomping her tiny foot on the ground.  
  
Their mother sighed as she wiped her wet hands on her apron, offering one to Molly as she was led into the family room.  
  
"See! see! He won’t give it back" she said as she pointed to a small boy sitting on the rug, rocking the baby doll in his arms.  
  
"It's not fair ma, Molly's got a million dolls in her room, I just wanna play with this one" he said, clutching the doll to his chest.  
  
The woman looked between her two youngest children, sighing as they continued to bicker. She got down on her knees and held Molly by her shoulders.  
  
"Molly, how about you let Anthony play with that one until I'm finished making dinner, and then you can play with it for the rest of the night."  
  
The little girl looked up at her mother with adoration.  
  
"Okay mamma." she said.  
  
"Moll, go grab one of your other dolls and we can play house together."  
  
"Kay" she smiled as she trotted off to grab one of her other dolls.  
  
Anthony sat there, pretending to burp the baby, unaware of the heavy boot steps behind him.  
  
"What are you doing playing with your sister's toys?!" The man's words spat out of his mouth like venom.  
  
"Moll and I are gonna play house" he shyly said, clutching the baby doll closer to his small body.  
  
"Give ya sister back her doll, ya aint gonna play with no goddam girl toys!"  
  
The bigger man yanked the baby doll from his son’s hands.  
  
"Relax Hen. It's a toy. It aint like he's wearing a dress" his mother passively commented from the kitchen.  
  
Henroin gave a glare in her direction before walking towards Molly.  
  
"Here ya go princess" he said as he gave his daughter another doll before trudging to his room.  
  
Molly gave a sympathetic look at Anthony, who remained sitting on the rug.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
"So Anthony, why do you think you'd be a good foster parent?"

Anthony was currently sitting in the family center's main office. He sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair, nervously adjusting his itchy thick blazer, not appreciating the stifling heat from the fabric.  
  
"Well" he said, clearing his throat, "I've always been real good with kids, specially my sister's kids. Plus, I spent some time on the streets so I know what it's like for some of these kids. We could, I don't know... we could be good for each other."  
  
She thumbed through the man's paperwork, a look of disdain never fully leaving her face.  
  
"And your job?"  
  
"I wanna open a malt shop in either Brooklyn or Queens, that's why I've been busting my a' I mean workin extra hard at the diner."  
  
"Right... and your family, what it your relationship with them like?"  
  
"Well I got a pretty big family, lots of cousins. I get along great with my sister, and I love my mom. My brother is okay I don't really see him too often."  
  
"And your father?" she questioned, seeming to have an idea of what she was asking.  
  
"Pops and I aren't really on speaking terms. He don't really like the fact that his son turned out gay... but I figure he'd be great with my kid. He seems real good with Moll’s kids."  
  
She pursed her lips as she read and reread his application, flipping it between her fingers.  
  
"And you won’t have a problem with our zero tolerance drug policy" she finally snipped.  
  
Anthony winced, his arms instinctively crossing over his lap.  
  
"I’ve been clean almost 4 months. I'm serious about this, having a kid is something I want... even more than I want drugs. I'm not gonna mess this up."  
  
"Look, Anthony. I can put your name in the database, but given your drug history and your "lifestyle choice", I just don't think you'll get picked."  
  
He hated that word... "lifestyle choice"... as if him being gay was a choice, believe him he had tried to choose otherwise, but it never felt right.  
  
"I appreciate it ma'am. I want a family. And if it's not through here... then I guess I'll find another way. Thank you for your time."  
  
He stood, gave the woman a nod before hurrying out of her office, trying not to let her see him cry.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
He paced their shared bedroom, waiting for his mate to finish in the other room.  
  
His head darted to the bathroom as he heard the distinct sound of a flush, followed by the sink running.  
  
He bounced on the balls of his feet, impatiently waiting, listening to the sound of the running water.  
  
"Would ya fuckin hurry up in there!" he all but yelled.  
  
As the water turned off, the deer demon came through the door, sheepishly wringing his hands which held the infamous pee stick.  
  
"Well?!?!" the spider looked like he was gonna tackle the demon.  
  
"It's not ready yet cher."  
  
They sat on the bed together, avoiding each other’s gazes.  
  
"I know you know how I feel about this, but it's your body, so it's kinda important to know how you feel about this too?"  
  
The demon looked up at the spider. His dark gray skin looking ashen and pale. His red eyes surrounded by bags from exhaustion. He looked miserable... and they didn't even know if he was or wasn’t yet.  
  
"While the idea of having children has never been a priority to me... I don't see the harm if it were to occur. I am fairly comfortable around children, and I know how you adore them. If we do end up in this situation, I see no reason to terminate it."  
  
He kissed the tired looking demon, who barely had the energy to pull away, although blush lit up his pale face.  
  
"I love ya you know. And I'm gonna keep lovin ya no matter what that test says."  
  
The smaller of the two let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, blush creeping further down his chest.  
  
"I love you too my dear."  
  
His hand that was clutching the test relaxed as he palmed it into his other hand, revealing a duel set of pink lines.  
  
"FUCK YA! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" the spider screamed, tackling his partner to the bed.  
  
Alastor attempted to cover the spider's mouth to keep him quiet.  
  
"Angel"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
"ANGEL"  
  
"ANGEL WAKE UP!"  
  
Angel shot up, instantly regretting it as the throbbing in his head was made so much worse. Why did he feel like he had was run over by a truck? He assumed he was in Charlie's room as it was plastered in rainbows and inspirational poster.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you're awake."  
  
"What happened?" He said as he rubbed his bruised cheek.  
  
"Valentino attacked you.." was all she was able to get up before Angel shot back up, again wincing at his aching bones.  
  
"AL! is he okay?"  
  
"He got away from Val, and Cherri brought him back to the hotel, but his water broke."  
  
A pained expression flooded Angel's face.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked.  
  
"We've been trying to wake you. His water broke hours ago. The baby's coming." she replied, not sure whether a smile was appropriate in the moment.  
  
  
"The baby's coming..." he slowly comprehended.  
Suddenly the two bolted out the room, making their way to find Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments as they make me happier than an Angel among dicks


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: this chapter has some slight mentions of blood.**

Angel rushed as best as he could down the half lit hallway. His leg gave out from time to time causing the spider to limp or stumble over himself. Charlie finally caught up with the spider and wrapped an arm under his side, trying to take some of the weight off his injured side. He winced as her head brushed up against his ribs, but accepted her aid.

Charlie leaned angel against the wall as she input her skeleton key card into the emergency elevator, knowing that Angel wouldn't have a chance if he took the stairs. And the last thing she would want to do is tell a overlord in the middle of labor that his mate was at the bottom of a flight of stairs with a broken neck.

She glanced up at Angel, not able to read the expression on his face. His mind looked to be going a million miles a second. His face was a wash of exhaustion, nervousness, and determination? The bruise on his face took up the majority of his cheek and jawline. A gash above his eye caked his fur in dried blood.

Her thoughts ceased as the elevator dinged to the 3rd floor, revealing an empty hallway. The duo made their way to the next corridor over, finding the remaining 3 hotel workers parked outside the door. It appeared they had pulled chairs and tables from other rooms to create a sort of make shift waiting room in the hall. 

"Any luck?" Charlie asked her girlfriend.

"None yet" Vaggie said; wincing at seeing how angel plopped heavily into a chair, nursing his aching legs.

"What's going on?" Angel stared at the four.

"As soon as we got him upstairs he locked the door" Nifty said as she wet a rag and scrubbed at the spider’s blood soaked fur.

"Ain't ya tried to pick the lock?!" Angel said, recoiling as Nifty scrubbed at his open wounds.

"You don't think we already tried that. He's got a hex on the door or something. Said he'll only open it when you came." Vaggie said as she paced the hall.

"Tell ya what, he one tough son of a bitch. Hasn't made a peep since he got in there" Husk replied, leaning against the wall; his ears twitching trying to hear anything from the other side of the wall.

"How long has he been in there?” Angel asked, looking for his hellphone; grimacing at the cracked multicolored screen.

Husk pulled out his pocket watch and began doing the math in his head.

"About... just about 14 hours."

"WHAT!" Angel yelled, startling the small demon that was patting at his face.

Angel leapt from his chair and plastered himself to the door’s peephole.

The curved glass covered hole was definitely not the easiest to see, but he could definitely make out a figure on the bed, and a dark mass on the floor next to it.

Al could be dead in there, could've been dead for hours. Why hadn't he gotten there sooner. He jiggled the door handle, not surprised that it was still locked.

He knocked on the door.

"Al?"

"Can ya hear me?"

"It's Angel."

"Unlock the door."

His voice shaking the longer he stared through the door at the motionless figure.

"Please."

The group all startled when they heard the lock click open, watching as Angel rushed into the room, only for the door to be shut behind him. Charlie coaxed Vaggie into a chair next to her. There was nothing to do at this point except wait.

The first thing Angel’s eyes darted to when he entered the room was the dark mass he had seen on the floor through the peep hole. It turned out to just be Alastor's discarded clothes, soaked with fluids and blood.

His focus was then directed toward his mate.

Alastor was sitting on the bed, perched on his knees and leaned forward, head sunk down to his chest. His belly somehow seemed smaller, although it hung incredibly low on the demon's curled posture.

Angel noted that the man was surrounded by a makeshift nest of blankets and other cloth items, some streaked with blood and sweat.

Angel knelt in front of the bed to make contact with his mate.

"Al, I'm here babe. Are you alright? What can I do?" the spiders mouth moved faster than the words could come out.

His partner made no effort to acknowledge him as he continued to breath rhythmically. His eyes were tighlty shut, and his hands were gathered up in fistfuls of blankets.

Angel went to place a hand on the deer's shoulder, his heart breaking at the way his mate's body shook; his skin sickly pale with steam rising off his sweat covered back.

Tears began to roll down the spider’s cheeks.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep Val away, and I'm sorry you had to do this part all on your own. I'm here now and I want to help you. You don't have to do the rest alone. You done so good. They're coming Al. We're gonna be parents."  
"Al, can ya hear me in there?" 

The deer's tear stained face relaxed slightly and his crimson eyes opened, looking up at his mate through his matted bangs.

"Hiya Smiles" Angel said, letting out a wet chuckle.

He pressed their foreheads together, pressing a kiss to the smaller man's nose.

He brushed the sweat soaked locks of hair out of the demons face, brushing them back with his long fingers.

Alastor gave Angel a wobbly smile. His eyes glazed and half lidded from exhaustion suddenly screwed shut as his body tensed up. Yet he refused to make a sound.

Angel clamored up onto the bed, gently stroking his mate’s back, noting his tail abnormally cocked to the side. He placed one of his hands on top of Alastor’s fist.

"I'm right here darling. I'm not going anywhere."

The deer's rhythmic breathing hitched and with no warning every muscle in his body tensed as his red eyes shot open with purpose. Small bits of static could be heard through the demons ragged breathing, but true to Husk’s word, the man never made a sound.

"Angel! What's going on in there?" Charlie asked as she cracked the door ajar.

Angel tried to soothe the demon who further curled into himself; his head practically pressed into his stomach as high pitched radio frequency escaped his body.

By that point, all the staff were at the door wondering what the new deafening sound was.

"The fuck is going on in there?" Vaggie shouted.

Then.

Absolute silence.

"Oh fuck," Vaggie said.

"Oh fuck!" Husk and Nifty said.

"OH FUCK!!" Charlie and Angel said.

 _"oh putain"_ Alastor hoarsely gasped, as he pulled the new life out from under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when growing up and learning about different cultures, I read somewhere that some Asian culture frown upon making excessive noise during birth (such as crying or screaming) as it symbolizes fear of the new child. While Alastor is Not Asain, or practices any asian beliefs; I liked the idea of a very stoic birth for our main character. He was definitely scared of having to give birth alone, and he was definitely in pain (even more than his bruises and broken ribs) but he refused to show any emotion that could be pegged as weakness. He wanted to be strong for their baby. And with Angel by his side, he delivered their baby with the strength and grace of a true overlord.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading my story, I have enjoyed writing it thus far. I've got probably 2-3 more chapters until this story is complete.
> 
> Leave me comments, they make me so happy :)


	10. Chapter 10

What's worse than being in labor for over 16 hours.  
Worse than the pain, and exhaustion, and fear.  
Well, Alastor could definitely tell you…  
It was the silence.  
Absolute  
deadening  
silence.

Even Alastor's labored breathing had become faint.

No cry.  
No sound

Nothing.

Alastor clutched the baby in his arms, inspecting them from every angle.

Their skin was a dark purple and bruised from the trauma of birth. Their body limp, and lifeless.

With all the blood rushing to his ears, he couldn't hear Angel yelling to him.

"Al"  
"AL!"  
"Give me the baby!" Angel said, putting one hand on his mate, the other on their child.

Alastor looked up at his mate who had tears pouring down his cheeks.

He couldn't bear the thought of letting go of his baby, but he knew that they weren't doing well just clutched in his arms; they needed to breathe.

Al used one of his maroon claws, gently severing the cord connecting him and their child, and he reluctantly gave the baby to his mate.

Angel rushed into the bathroom, Charlie not far behind.

Vaggie stood frozen at the door.

Nifty climbed up on the bed and began tying Alastor's sweaty locks in a ponytail, whispering reassurances in his ear.

Husk walked over to the bed and put a reassuring paw on the trembling demon.

Husk's grip tightened as he felt the deer attempt to crawl over the bed toward the bathroom.

  
The absolutely silent bathroom.

Husk placed both paws on the demon’s shoulders.

"Al. Sit down. you literally just shat out a baby, you need to take it easy." He said, looking the demon in his eyes. The look Alastor gave him stole the words from his mouth. He had never seen that look on Alastor's face before; a face that screamed for anyone to help, to do something, to do anything.

Husk sat on the bed behind Alastor, halfway in a bear hug, the other half holding him back as he continued to fight against the bigger man's hold.

The lack of noise coming from the other room continued to attack his heart. First for seconds, then minutes, until he couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn’t stand idly by while their baby died.

With one foul swoop, Alastor jerked his head back, cracking the cat demon in the face. Husk let out a yelp, hands retreating from Alastor to his now bloody nose.

Alastor now had his chance and scurried off the bed, launching himself through the bathroom's open door frame. 

Angel and Charlie were hunched over the tiny little body, still not having taken their first breath. The two tried to stimulate the baby, but were not gaining results.

Alastor pushed himself between the two demons, Charlie making extra space to avoid being pressed against the naked overlord.

He lowered his mouth to the small demon's face, and made a sharp inhale. The deer spat out a small mouthful of fluids before repeating the process two more times. He rolled the baby on its side and began to vigorously rub their back. He gave one of the tiny feet a pinch, which caused the small room to be filled with the faintest cry.

That cry.

Their baby's cry

"Oh my God!" Angel cried out, his hands wrapped around himself as he sobbed. The stress of what had almost happened finally washing over him.

The remaining staff leaned in through the door.

Alastor look up to Angel, mouth open to speak. Their gazes met only for a moment before he felt himself being to slip away. His vision tunneling.

And through the scream of Charlie and the commotion surrounding him, Alastor had one thought before his vision completely faded to black.

_He had a daughter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite duo has a daughter. But will Alastor live to see her grow up (yes... yes he will.... l aint gonna leave you with that kind of cliffhanger lol)  
> Stick around.  
> Thank you again for reading my story.  
> I actually had an idea the other day of a new story im gonna write. It's gonna be a one shot, but probably a really long one shot.
> 
> I've already got a name picked out for this baby (and surprise... it's not fawn) but leave your guesses in the comments below (there was a hint somewhere in the story already).
> 
> Comments make me so happy, so please leave them below :)


	11. Chapter 11

Warm sheets caressed the deer's frame. His eyes fluttering open as the daylight peered through the blinds.

Had it all been a dream, he thought to himself as he let out a big stretch.

He flinched at the sharp ache of his midsection.

Pulling up the sheets, he revealed his bruised abdomen, swollen, but no longer with child.

The sickly sweet scent of blood perfumed his body as well as the room.

Nope that definitely wasn't a dream.

He heard a small commotion coming from the room over.

He leaned to attempt to see, only to yelp at the pain between his legs.

Angel popped his head from around the corner.

"Well good morning sleepy head" Angel said, clearly having gotten no sleep himself.

He shuffled onto the bed next to his mate, placing a long arm around the demon.

"What happened?" Alastor asked, his own voice hoarse and dry.

"You lost a lot of blood after the birth on account of yer tears" Angel said, still visibly shaken by the sight of all that blood in a very "sensitive" area.

"And next time ya plan on passing out, give me a heads up. I think my heart's stopped enough for the rest of my afterlife."

Al chucked, wincing at pain from his bruised ribs.

"Where is she cher?" Al asked.

Angel gave a nod before getting out of the bed.

"The gang took her for a bit while I got a shower, but i'll go get her."

Part of Alastor cringed that he would be the last one to meet his daughter, but then he conceded; he had almost 9 months advantage after all.

A faint cry snapped Al's attention back to the room, where Angel walked in, carrying a fuzzy pink blanket.

Angel sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Alastor to get in position before handing him their daughter.

Alastor's eyes perused his daughters features. Her skin was less purple now and more of a dusty mauve color. She had a smattering of light pink freckles, much like Angel's. Her eyes were surprisingly unlike either of her fathers. They were an almost violet gem color. Alastor assumed they would fade over time to a more familiar pink or red hue. She clutched to her fathers chest with 4 equally plump arms, wriggling her cloven feet. Alastor let out a chuckle. Those godamn feet.

The two new father's looked up at their friends standing in the open door frame, as Nifty feaverishly knocked.

"Can we come in?" Charlie asked.

"Of course m'dear" Alastor nodded

The four approached in varying areas of the room. Husk leaned against the wall, his nose swollen and dark purple.

"Oh! Minou" Alastor exclaimed, trying to hold back a giggle at the way the demon sulked against the wall.

"Yeah yeah, I'd say you got no idea how bad that hurt... but I think ya might got me beat" as he gestured to the bundle in the deer's arms.

Alastor let out a hearty chuckle.

"So, does she have a name yet? Vaggie said.

Alastor looked up at Angel.

"Don't look at me toots, I know we had a name, but I wasnt gonna say anything until you woke up."

Alastor looked at their daughter, turning her toward Angel.

"Do you think it suits her?" Al asked.

"Without a doubt" Angel said as he scooped the infant in his arms.

"Everyone, this is Praline" Angel said, that smile beaming across his face.

The group gathered around Praline to coo and praise the little demon. 

Angel placed her in Charlie's arms before sitting back on the bed next to Alastor.

Alastor quickly placed a kiss on the spider's cheek.

"Je t'aime mon ange"

Angel leaned into the deer.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very late over here.  
> I will spellcheck in the morning, but I felt like getting this chapter out tonight.
> 
> You guys she's finally here and she has a name.
> 
> Praline was born 9/8 @ 1053 in the morning.  
> She was born at 35w and 5 days.  
> She weighs 9 pounds 6 ounces.
> 
> I've got one more chapter to write before I'm done with this story (boo).  
> I am glad I decided to keep this story going. Thank you all who encouraged me to continue.


	12. Bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that does it. This story is officially done. I'm so proud of this one (this is only the 2nd story I ever completed).  
> All your positive comments have made me so happy.  
> Thank you all for reading. -WintergreenTictac

_3 months later._

As summer turned to fall, Hell began to freeze over. The hotel was experiencing a lull in their patrons and did what they could to keep busy.

Nifty had taken to renovating some of the unused rooms.

Husk had created some new cocktails to add to the menu as well as some mocktails for their non-drinking patrons.

Charlie and Vaggie continued to pitch ideas and broadcast the hotel during the holiday season.

And Angel and Alastor;

well,

they were gaining their bearings at the whole parenting thing.

Alastor was surprisingly weak after Praline's birth, and stayed in bed a few more days to recover from the blood loss.  
It took him an additional week to relearn how to walk without his weight pulling him forward. Deer hooves added to the challenge but he was eager to learn.

Angel had been more than willing to pick up while Alastor was recovering and found that he indeed did have a knack for the whole parenting thing. That didn't mean we wasn't excited when Alastor could help with the midnight feedings.

It had taken some time, and more than a few sleepless nights, but they were finally working out a system.

Angel, unfortunately, had to go back to work not long after Praline was born. Val fortunately knew better than to mess with Angel unless he wanted to achieve second death at the hands of Alastor. 

Which is currently where Angel was as Alastor carried a sleeping Praline down the stairs to the hotel lobby. 

He bobbed and rocked the sleeping baby in his arms. Her appearance had definitely changed since her arraival. For one, she was much fluffier, having a darker version on Angel's fur over her entire body minus her face and hands. Her purple eyes had changed to more of a berry red, although one was much lighter than the other. She had also begun to smile, much to her father's delight; and the rest of the staff would all agree it was much cuter on a baby than on the radio demon. She still kept her freckled face and her mauve coloring. She nuzzled further into her father's chest as he sauntered over to the bar.

"He's not here yet?" Husk asked from his usual spot at the bar.

"Afraid not my friend, but it shouldn't be much longer" Alastor replied in a hushed tone as he swung the bundle in his arms back and forth.

"Jesus! Al, sit down already, you're making me seasick." Husk grizzled as he watched the deer rock back and forth.

"Can't stop Husk. She'll wake up and I want her to be asleep when he comes" Alastor said as he wore down the carpet below his hooves.

Husk merely chuckled as he watched the deer and his daughter.

"She seems pretty comfortable" Husk commented, running his paw over the child's head.

The deer only hummed in response 

Alastor had not changed much from the birth, a side from his protruding midsection. He had maintained some of the baby weight, filling his slender frame out a tad more than usual. His face was also fuller, and he had more bags under his eyes, but that could be from lack of sleep. The one thing that Husk noticed more than anything however, was the demon's smile.

It had softened and no longer looked painful. It was almost as for the first time it was genuine; like he actually had something worth smiling for. Alastor would never note the change, but it was clear to those close to him that for the first time in his life... he was happy.

"Sorry I'm late." Angel said as he rushed through the door, keeping the chilly outdoor air at bay.

"Not a worry my dear. We seem to have managed fine." Alastor said, holding Praline in a way that Angel could gawk at her tiny frame.

"Val wanted me to stay for 3 extra sessions, but i managed to get it down to one." Angel said as he kissed Praline's head and pecked Al's cheek, causing the shorter to sigh.

He let out a cough and attempted to will away the blush on his cheeks.

 _goddam hormones_ He thought to himself.

"Well she has been fed, bathed, and is ready for bed." Alastor smirked as he transferred the baby into his mates 4 arms.

"Thanks toots, I'll see you later tonight I assume?" Angel inquired.

"Shouldn't take too long dear. I shall see you before you fall asleep." he chuckled.

"Good luck you two."

And with that, Angel and Praline made their way to the trio's room.

Alastor watched the two until they were out of site before turning to the bar.

"Are you ready?" Alastor asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" the cat replied as he locked the bar behind him.

The two made their way to the hotel's study. The room itself was small and only had a single cabinet of books for the patrons to read; but Alastor love it and had practically taken claim to it, adding leather chairs and his own desk.

Husk sat nervously in the chair, trying not to rip the upholstery with his claws, while Alastor rummaged through his cabinet.

"There she is" Alastor said as he pulled out a radio. It was nothing special, a dark wood radio, maybe about 50 years old, but Husk stared at the radio with a mix of far and hope in his eyes.

Alastor placed the radio on the table between them and turned it on, taking in the electrifying hum it produced.

The two had discussed the possibility of contacting Husk's son in the human world, but had decided that he would rather just check in; his son didn't need to know he was in hell.

They were waiting until Alastor had given birth so his powers would be strong enough to connect to the human world. Unfortunately it had taken longer for Alastor to recover, and only gained full power that very day.

Alastor fiddled the radio frequency with his powers, trying to find the right station.

Husks ears perked up at the sound of a man addressing a crowd. He lifted his paw.

"There!" he said, causing the two to stop and listen.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen._

_We have a special treat tonight._

_We have the son of our best bartender here to perform for us. You all begged me to put him on, so without further ado give a warm welcome to Jacob."_

_Applause could be heard as the microphone was nudge back into it's stand. A guitar strum echoed as the nervous voice of a young man began._

_"Hi there. My name's Jacob. Thanks again for letting me come up here and sing. A lot of you knew my dad when he worked here and tell me some great stories; I hope I can make you all proud."_

_He began to strum his guitar._

_"He called her on the road._ _From a lonely cold hotel room. Just to hear her say I love you one more time..."_

"He's quite good" Alastor admitted.

"Are ya kidding, he's a million times better than I ever was" Husk said as he stared at the radio.

_"A little voice came on the phone. Said daddy when ya coming home? He said the first thing that came to his mind. I'm already there..."_

Alastor took a moment to look at the man sat before him. He had relaxed into the leather chair, memorized by the radio. There was a certain look hiding behind the forming tears that Alastor knew too well. That was the face of a proud parent.

_"Can you feel the love that we shared. Oh I'm already there. Oh I'm already there."_

With the last of the song a thunder of applause could be heard, with the occasional hot and hollar ever present.

Alastor stiffened as the larger cat demon embraced him, hugging the smaller man.

"Thank you for this Al" Husk said as he wiped the falling tear from his face.

Alastor relaxed slightly into the hug.

"Anytime my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is about 21 here  
> Song reference: I'm already there by Lonestar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave me your comments.


End file.
